Control
by Polaricey123
Summary: Link has always secretly liked Ghirahim, but to what extent? Now, with Zelda visiting Skyloft and Ghirahim's return, he'll soon find out. Warning: Yaoi and lemons. Ghiralink, GhirahimXLink LinkXGhirahim, the works. Don't like, DON'T READ! srsly ppl :


**Warning: This one-shot contains spoilers from ****The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword****. If you have already beaten the game, or don't care about spoilers, enjoy this random one-shot I decided to do of Ghirahim and Link.**

**Warning: This one-shot is rated M for sexual themes/behaviors.**

_**You have been warned.**_

_**Control**_

_By Polaricey123_

The young blonde sighed as she and her childhood friend approached one of the bird statues. "Link, are you _sure_ you don't wanna come with me? I'm sure everyone in Skyloft would love to see you again, as would your Loftwing."

Said hero shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll hold down the fort, you go tell everyone I said 'hey', okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't been very social since your fight with Demise. You okay?"

In truth, he was anything but. Because of the demon king's death, he lost someone who had the potential to be a good friend to him. He wasn't quite sure why, but he desperately missed Ghirahim. You'd think that he'd miss Fi, since she was more of a friend than _he_ was, but he missed his enemy more than her, for some odd reason. Despite all of the troubles he had put the hero through, he couldn't help but wish he was still among the living. "I'm...fine," he lied. "I'll see you when you return, okay?"

Zelda tilted her head in slight concern. She could tell that there was something bothering him, but decided that he could handle himself. After all, he did manage to destroy several monsters and both of their leaders. Without a single worry left, she placed her left hand on the statue and lowered her head in prayer. Surely enough, a gust of wind lifted her from the ground (with the help of a Sailcloth she made for herself after Link had told her how useful his was) and shot her up into the air. Link could just barely make out a faint whistle from high above him, followed by the screeching of a bird.

More thoughts troubled the youth as he made his way to the temple entrance. '_I know he kidnapped Zelda, but he was just trying to revive his master. He couldn't help being connected with Demise by his duty; he had as much of a say in it as I did being the legendary hero. He followed the path given to him by destiny just as I did, and it took us in different directions._'

Link sat on one of the wooden seats within the building, removing his equipment and placing them on the ground. His sky-blue eyes glared angrily at where the Gate of Time once stood. '_It isn't fair, we both followed our respective paths laid before us; His led him to his death while mine led me to a blissful existance here in this beautiful world. If he wasn't in such a maniacal rage whenever I saw him, he wouldn't have been so bad. Admittedly, he's a little creepy, but, at the same time, he's...different. Different in a strange way that I seem to like, for some unexplainable reason._'

The hero removed his emerald cap and ran his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair. These head massages were often pleasurable enough to remove any built up stress within his psyche. However, even his fingers couldn't release the pressure of the thoughts that ransacked his mind.

*flashback*

He and Zelda were sitting against the Statue of the Goddess, staring at the sky and chatting about this and that. They laughed as they shared memories of their younger days back on their large floating isle in the sky.

As their laughter waned, Zelda turned to look at her friend, a serious expression now plastered on her facial features. She said, "Link, can I ask you something?"

"Anything! Shoot."

"You remember the day of the Wing Ceremony before all of that stuff happened?"

The Skyloftian smiled contently. "Sure do. That buffoon, Groose, stole my Loftwing and sealed it in that cave. Good thing we found it, otherwise I would've beaten the crap outta him."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Liar. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have laid a finger on him, unless he was a monster of some sort. Heck, you'd probably still be trembling before him had you not been chosen to be the hero of the Goddess."

"If I'm the type to tremble before something as insignificant as Grosse, which he _is_ compared to all the other beasts I've slain, then I wouldn't even have been chosen at all," he pointed out. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Um...I kinda wanted to tell you something while we were on our Loftwings...y'know, before we got caught up in Ghirahim's whirlwind."

He flinched inwardly at the name, the misery of him not being alive anymore hitting him hard. He ignored his pain and nodded slowly. "Yeah... you _were_ saying something before we got swept away, weren't you? So what was it?"

"Uh..." her face turned a dark shade of red. "W-well, you see...ummm..."

"You like me, don't you?"

"WH-WHAT?"

"Zelda, I could tell from the way you stood up to Groose for me and how giddy you were when I won the race that you liked me more than a friend. Hell, you almost kissed me when we were on the statue we're sitting in front of right now."

Her eyes widened at him in horror. "H-how long have you...?"

"For a while. Fi kinda helped me see things in my past that were so outlandishly obvious that I felt dumb for not realizing them before. I've been meaning to tell you that I know, but haven't really gotten a chance to, what with you being gone most of the time." He watched the sky as he explained all this while wondering what his Loftwing was doing at the moment. Zelda's been in good contact with hers, what with her visits to Skyloft and all, but Link hasn't seen his since it brought him to the Faron Providence after he finished preparing to fight Demise.

"So...does that mean that you...like me, too?"

His eyes didn't leave the sky. "Zelda, we're childhood friends, that much is clear. I like you as a friend, but you clearly like me more. I know...we've been through a lot together, but you have to understand that we can never be more than friends, okay?"

"But...but you saved me from Ghir-"

"I know what I did," he said quickly, trying to prevent her from repeating that name. "You were in danger, and I came to your rescue. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, not on my life. But...you've gotta understand that the situation would've been no different if anyone else were taken."

Her eyes sank to the ground in dissappointment. "So if...if you don't like me as more than a friend, what is our relationship? I _really _doubt it's 'just friends' after that...sharade."

He finally took his attention away from the heavens and focused on his friend. "Would you prefer 'Goddess and hero' or 'best friends'?"

She smiled. Despite her sadness, she knew that the Goddess's soul still resided within her as part of her own. Even if he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, she knew that they'd still be connected by their destinies; the Goddess and her chosen hero. That was more than enough for her, as she knew it'd have to be. "The way I see it, they have the same relationship with each other," she muttered, grinning practically from ear-to-ear.

*end flashback*

Link was instantly pulled from his flashback when he heard a slight _bang_ come from outside. He pulled his Skyloftian sword and shield (given to him by Zelda from her last visit) onto his back and tucked away the rest of his equipment before rushing through the large front doors of the temple. What he saw made him nearly drop everything that he had pulled on.

"G-Ghirahim," Link whispered under his breath both in fear and joy.

Indeed, the pale demon lord sat to the left side of the Statue of the Goddess, facing the right. He was sitting cross-legged with his head bowed and his eyes closed, his hands resting in his lap. As usual, his hair was parted on one side, though the side it was parted at was on the left, so Link could see his closed eye.

Shaking, the hero slowly approached him, sword at the ready in case he tried anything funny. The older being didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was that was approaching him, since there was only one who person would be courageous enough to confront him. '_Though also dumb enough to use anything he could get his hands on to strike me down_,' he thought to himself. "Long time, no see, Skyld."

Despite how much he always had hated being called 'Skyld', (short for Sky Child,) he felt his heartbeat increase at hearing it in the voice he missed so much. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He asked trying to conceal the joy and excitement building up in him.

He didn't look at the hero, just sat there as though he was alone. "Just because my master's dead, that doesn't mean that I went with him."

"But I saw his sword shatter. You _were_ his weapon, weren't you?"

"Indeed, I was. However, a certain divine being saw fit to return me to my normal form. Guess she doesn't see me as a threat anymore, not that I have a reason to be one."

Link's aqua eyes narrowed at his rival. "I don't believe you. The Goddess wouldn't bring someone as evil as _you_ back." '_Not that I'm complaining, or anything, but still..._'

Ghirahim didn't respond. After everything he had put the hero through to revive his master, he figured that he could at least offer him the benefit of insulting him to his heart's content. The lack of emotion sort of worried Link. A small trace of fear made him wonder if the demon lord was planning on executing some sort of lethal attack when he wasn't expecting it.

"You're here to revive your master again, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No. Demise is dead, he won't be back for a long time. By the time he is, both of our times here on this planet will be long past. By that time, your spirit will be reborn to fight him once again."

The hero couldn't hide his concern. "And you?"

The albino lord scoffed, thinking the hint of worry in the other's voice was only in his imagination. His dark eyes finally locked with Link's light blue ones. "Have no fear, Skyld. I'm sure that once my time here is completely through, I'll never return to bother you again."

His words felt like stab wounds through Link's skin. After the many battles they've fought against each other, no injuries could hurt as much as what he was hearing right now. '_Ghirahim...won't be reborn? No, that can't be! He's tied to the same curse that his master is, isn't he?_'

He sat down next to his rival. "You...you won't come back?"

"No. Why should I? I won't be of any use to my master by then, so why should I return?"

The hero swallowed hard. Though the idea of him not even remembering Ghirahim should he be reborn would make things a little easier, the thought of this life being their last one together made him feel as upset as possible. Even worse was the fact that they were bitter enemies towards each other- the one life they have to share together, and it's one where they're supposed to hate each other.

'_So why don't I hate him?_' He asked himself. '_Despite everything he put Zelda and I through, why don't I see him as the creepy, sedistic, seductive, perverse freak that he is?_' The hero cleared his throat as he looked off into the distance. "So what're you gonna do now?"

Ghirahim's dark eyes looked up to the heavens, as though looking for the answer. "I don't know, to be honest. My focus was always mainly on reviving Demise, but now that he's dead, I find myself at a loss as of what to do." He looked over at the statue. "You'd think the Goddess, what with all of her supposed might and wisdom, would reveal to me my reason for returning, unless she's just toying with me because I was the servant of the demon king."

Link's aqua eyes trailed to the soil in front of him. '_I know how he feels. It's been a while since my battle with Demise, and just about everything's already returned to normal. I'm just as clueless about my next purpose as he is._' He shook his head in defeat. '_Interesting how we're supposed to be bitter enemies, yet we're sitting here, chatting like we're old friends catching up. Maybe this is my chance to form that friendship I've been wanting with him, since Her Grace was kind enough to return him to me_.'

As the older being started contemplating about what to do, the younger couldn't help but admire his slender figure. '_Now that I see him, he's kind of...exotic. The way his skin is virtually colorless can't possibly be normal, even for a demon lord. His arms are the whitest parts about him, since they can also hold dark magic that makes them invincible. There are also white veins that mark the rest of his body, which would be pulsing with the black energy should he ever get angry or upset. He's not excessively thin, which is good. Y'know, because that'd be just way too creepy for me to deal with. Him being pale __**and**__ being able to see the bones through his skin would be just..._' The hero shuddered as he pictured it. '_He'd be like a living skeleton...but with hair. Speaking of hair, the way it's parted on the one side gives him a dangerous glow of mystery. Dangerous...that word descirbes him like 'heroic' seems to fit me; accurately. For some reason, the thought of him being dangerous seems to make him appear far more admirable than before. And finally, those luscious lips. The way they're white reminds me of falling snow. I'd like to spend all day burying myself in those soft, gentle, delicate...wait, what? Why am I thinking about my enemy like that? Why am I drooling over his body like some love-crazed fanboy? I'm the Goddess's chosen hero, for crying out loud!_'

Suddenly, the demon lord got to his feet and started walking in the direction of the woods. Slightly spellbound by his body, Link called out warily, "Where are you going?"

"To end it."

His eyes widened and he ran after him. Ghirahim crossed his arms in front of his chest as Link stepped in front of him. "Do you mind? You're kinda in my way."

"What do you mean, 'to end it'?"

The albino lord sighed. "Well, I don't belong here. My master is dead and I have no purpose for being here, so I'm going to go and end my life."

Aqua eyes widened. "You're gonna commit suicide? !"

Dark eyes narrowed at the Skyloftian. "You don't have to sound so giddy, you know. Now, unless you plan on aiding me in some way, move out of the way."

"Wait, what about all those times you kept toying with me?"

White lips curled into a smile. "That was fun, though it was merely a distraction to keep you at bay while I went about my work. I admit, I'm gonna miss messing with you, Skyld. However, I doubt my existance here should be solely for torturing you." His dark eyes suddenly flashed a sign of sadness and his grin drooped to a sad frown. Before Link could ask if he was about to cry, the albino lord shoved passed him.

Link's mind went numb for a moment. '_He's gonna do it. He's really gonna kill himself! The one lifetime we'll have to share together and he's gonna end it before it even begins!_'

The hero suddenly sprinted to catch up to the older being. "No, don't go," he pleaded grabbing his rival's gloved hand. "Ghirahim, please don't go. Please?"

The demon lord stopped in his tracks and looked back as the Skyloftian. He could see a small blush form on his face, but he didn't loosen his grip on Ghirahim's hand. A coy grin formed on his white lips. "Skyld...are you begging me not to kill myself?"

Link knew that admitting that he actually cares about the man that threatened the life of his best friend would sound crazy, but he didn't care. "Yes. Yes I am. Ghirahim, please! I will do _anything_. Just please...don't do it. Please?"

Seeing the intensity and determination within the Skyloftian's eyes broke his heart a little. After a while, his grin died down and he gripped the hand of the other. For a second, Ghirahim wasn't quite sure he had heard him correctly, but the look in his eyes told him differently.

He decided to test the other to see if he truly cared about him as he claimed he did. The demon lord closed the gap between them and gently brushed his lips over Link's, though he didn't make full contact with them; he wanted to see how the other would react. Much to his surprise, the hero leaned in and kissed him gently. His surprise doubled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and body, bringing them slightly closer. Dark eyes tried to read light blue, but only saw the peach coloring of his eyelids. With all signs reading that the Skyloftian had kissed the demon lord and was enjoying it, Ghirahim's eyelids fluttered shut and he felt his own arms wrap around the young boy.

'_Imagine that,_' he thought to himself. '_After everything I did to him and his little friend, he seems to have fallen head-over-heels for me. Took him longer than I thought, though. I was sure he'd fall for me after our second battle, when he cut my face repeatedly. Doubts settled in when I burst into a complete fit of manaical anger just before he fought Demise, but this proves otherwise. That is, unless he's just trying to keep up this act to prevent me from killing myself. Then again, if he truly didn't love me the way I'm hoping he does, why would he kiss me?_'

"Ghfmm...acghhhf...Ghiffffhm..."

The albino lord suddenly realized he was making the youth gag by sliding his tongue down his throat. He quickly retracted his oral organ and broke the kiss so the hero could breathe.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Link. I guess I got a bit carried away. Are you alright?"

He coughed a couple times, then took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. As long as it wasn't diliberate-"

"It wasn't. Still, Skyld, I didn't think you actually cared about me. I thought we were sworn enemies."

"So did I," he admitted. "But after the first time I fought you, I wanted to be friends with you. You seemed sort of lonely, what with only Moblins to keep you company. I assumed that's why you always were so...so..."

The demon lord's white lips curved upwards. "'Perverse'?"

The hero blushed deeply. "Um...'arousing', more like."

"You get..._turned on_ by the way I act?"

He turned the same color as the Red Potion he carried. "Uh...sort of."

The youth felt two fingers jerk his chin upwards. "And here I thought you were only acting that you cared to prevent me from committing suicide."

Sky-blue eyes looked into dark purple intensely, then their owner leaned in and kissed the albino lord once again. His right hand traveled all over the body of the older being while his left remained stationed on the cheek that the parted hair was against. The hero heard the other moan silently in protest after he broke the kiss. "Of course I wasn't acting. Why would I _pretend_ that I care about you, Ghirahim? I love..." His sentence trailed off when he suddenly realized what he was about to say.

The corners of the demon lord's mouth tugged into a grin. "What was that, Skyld? I couldn't hear you."

The youth looked uneasily at the ground, taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts. His eyes then burned passionately when he looked back into the other's and he stated without a single doubt on his mind, "I love you, Ghirahim."

The older being stared at him blankly. '_He...loves me. This human, the only one of which could vanquish a great demon king using merely a metal shield and a sword infused with lightning just stated that he loves me! And even better..._'

"I love you too, Link."

His eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Of course I do! Ever since I first saw you in Skyview Temple, I've wanted to be with you! You're only on my mind whenever I'm not thinking about an important task at hand! You have _no idea_ how worried I was that you weren't going to be able to defeat those bosses in those temples, but I've always supplied Heart Containers so you were _guaranteed_ to survive!"

"And every night, I've had dreams about you where you'd be in grave danger and I'd be on the verge of losing you. To me, Link, you're more important than anything and I'd gladly defeat my master as many times as possible to be with you!"

The Skyloftian pressed his lips against Ghirahim's hungrily, eager to taste him once more. Once the kiss ended, the older took to licking the other with his lengthy tongue. He occassionally nibbled on the boy affectionately, but never going so far as to hurt his love. Link knew where this was going, as he felt something poke him in his private region. Seeing as how the boys were of equal height, it didn't take long to figure out that the carressing, biting, licking, feeling and kissing was arousing his lover, as well as himself.

'_Knowing Ghirahim, today is the day I'm gonna lose my virginity. But you know what, I don't care. Nothing matters as long as I'm with him._'

* * *

><p>Unaware of anything the boys are doing back on the surface, (or even that one of them was still alive,) Zelda chatted with several of her old friends back in Skyloft. While her and Karane discussed the unchanged, unfashionable tunics that the seniors had to wear, Cawlin and Stritch marched up confidently.<p>

"Hey Zelda. We were wondering if we could go to the surface again. We wanna visit the miniature Loftwings down there. Can we?"

She giggled at his innocence. "Sorry, Cawlin. I can't allow that because Loftwings are petrified of the surface. We were lucky we could get you guys there the first time."

The bug-loving Stritched chirped, "Oh, but Zelda! When you go to use your Sailcloth, we just have to grab onto you and we'll float down to the surface nice and safely!"

Her jaw practically fell to the ground as she glared at him. "Are you INSANE? That's gotta be the most dangerous thing I've ever heard of! If you were to do that, you could wind up killing us all!"

Stritch winced at her scolding. "Well, Groose said it worked when he did it to Link, so I thought-"

"GROOSE SAID WHAT?"

Before Cawlin could remind him that Groose had told them to keep that a secret, Zelda zoomed down the stairs and burst into Groose's room. He was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his pompadour. Zelda took a mental note of the punching bag with the Improsoned taped over it, in place of Link's face.

He turned to face her, his cocky grin plastered on his mug from back before the series of events that took place not six months ago. "Why hiya, Zelda. Got tired of Link's stupidity and came to see ol' Groose, didja?"

"Shut it, Groose! I'm here to ask you something vital: Did you leap onto Link while he was descending to the surface?"

His yellow/brown eyes widened and his jaw hung open while he searched for words. "Well...I, uh...I didn't. No way, I didn't do that!"

"Oh really? So how, pray tell, did you get to the surface then?"

"Oh! Um...well, you see...I, uh...I..." His face grew as red as his hair. He could tell from Zelda's angry face and balled up fists that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

><p>Link moaned into Ghirahim's kiss as they entered the Statue of the Goddess. While the hero shut the door he and Zelda had installed, Ghirahim admired the innards of the statue. Somehow, they had taken out the pedastal that held the Goddess's Sword and stone slab that had the tablets in it, and created a large wall with two doors leading to seperate rooms. They both had the Triforce symbol on them, though they were blue and green, rather than yellow. Link grinned as he took hold of his boyfriend's hands and led him into the room with the green Triforce symbol.<p>

Once inside, Ghirahim took a few minutes to admire his surroundings. The room itself was pretty large, with the walls a simple grayish color from the structure of the statue. Possibly the only color in the room was the large slab of brown wood that seperated his and Zelda's room. There was a wardrobe near the door, but it was far off to the side against the wooden wall. There was also a small mirror that hung on the wall and a desk littered with books and papers, which stood in the upper right corner of the room. A simple yet sturdy looking chair sat in front of the desk, waiting to be of use.

Probably the most noticeable thing in the room was the enormous bed in the far left corner of the room. Ghirahim chuckled at the rumpled sheets and blankets that gathered at the foot of the bed. The Skyloftian giggled nervously as he rushed over to straighten the bed sheets, only to have his actions halted by his boyfriend's hands.

"Don't bother. They'll only be messed up again here in a few minutes, anyway."

The youth blushed at his remark, but ceased his motions nonetheless. He decided to instead focus on his lover. His hands ran amok across the other's body, seeing which reactions earned him a sharp intake of breath or a pleasured moan. He gently kissed and licked the older's neck as he continued the search for pleasure points.

The other willfully submitted. Though he was used to taking charge of operations and carrying out plans, it felt nice to be...how would one put it? 'Dominated'? 'Submissive'? 'Controlled'? 'Taking it, rather than giving it'? He settled on 'All of the above' and cherished the way his hero caressed and licked him. A startled cry emanated from the demon lord as he was swung around by the other and they fell on the bed together.

While Ghirahim recovered from his slight dizzyness, Link continued his motions. He licked and kissed several areas along his lover's body, trailing butterfly kisses from his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest and stomach, bellybutton, (where, as he took a mental note of, the older being seems to be ticklish,) and then he stopped. The other had his only visible eye squeezed shut as he treasured the sensations the youth delivered to him, but it opened when he halted his actions.

"Aww, why'd you stop?"

The hero bent over and picked up his sword from the ground. "Ghirahim, let me ask you something."

Said albino lord's eyes widened when he saw the blade. '_Oh no, he's betraying me, isn't he? I __**knew**__ this was too good to be true!_'

He cleared his raspy throat and sat up, only to be pushed back down by the green-clad Skyloftian. "Tell me something," he started as he grabbed the front of the jumpsuit the other was wearing. "Do you like what you're wearing?" He rubbed the fabric between his fingers to emphasize his question.

"I...uh...I guess. It's alright, I suppose. I mean, it does wonders when one-" His sentence is cut short when suddenly several _slices _echo through the room, as well as the sound of ripping fabric. Ghirahim gaped at the remains of his jumpsuit, which had been cut right down the middle and up the left and right sides. Link effortlessly removed the white fabric, completely exposing the other to the elements within the room.

Still petrified, Ghirahim didn't dare move. As his arms crossed across his chest in panic, he watched his partner throw the fabric to the ground and drop his blade on top of the white heap. The hero grinned at his lover's shocked face and gently kissed him to reassure him that he was safe once again.

'_I was right,_' the Skyloftian thought to himself. '_I'd love to spend a century being buried in those soft white lips of his._'

After he broke the kiss, Link recieved a playful punch in the arm. "You silly Skyld! You had me worried for a second! Jeez, trying to give me a heart attack?"

He had started laughing at him, but stopped when he mentioned 'heart attack'. "No. Why? Something wrong?"

Ghirahim tilted his head in slight annoyance. "I'm fine, Linky. God, you're too worried about me."

"After you were about to kill yourself, your damn right I'm worried." He leaned down and kissed him again. "I don't want you to die. You said it yourself, earlier; this is the one and only life you and I will get to share together. I want it to last for forever."

"So do I," he breathed into the boy's ear. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna die right here and now, y'know."

The youth nodded understandingly. "I know. I'm just...scared," he admitted. In all his life, he never _once_ told someone that he was scared. Even when he _was_ scared, he never admitted to it.

"Don't be," his lover reassured him while licking his cheek tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Satisfied, the hero leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Ghirahim's snow-colored lips. He then moved on to the corner of his mouth, then cheek.

The albino lord's mind wandered as he felt the youth's lips and tongue continue to run over his body. '_God, this feels good. I never knew the boy could be so talented with his tongue...oh wow, pervy jokes, anyone? But still, he's so worried about me. I guess he really loves me if he's crazy about the thought of me dying. Come to think of it, what will I do if __**he**__ dies? He's come close during our fights, but back then the only thing I cared about was achieving my mission. What if he had died? I wouldn't be here right now, enjoying the feeling of him moving about my body with his rather talented tongue. However, that's besides the point. Back to my earlier question; what will I do if __**he**__ dies? Well, I'd hunt down the thing that killed him and make it die a slow and painful death, no doubt about that. Then...I don't know what I'd do._

_'I mean, I was right about earlier; this is the one and only life we can have together. He will be reborn one day, and my bloodline will die with me. We won't ever be together again.' _Ghirahim suddenly giggled and squirmed as his boyfriend started to lick and kiss his bellybutton once more. '_Then I guess I'll have to make each moment with him last a lifetime._'

The youth tormented the other for a while before moving lower.

_**WARNING: M-rated part. Can't handle yaoi? LEAVE NOW!**_

Continuing his series of licks and kisses, Link traveled down in between his lover's legs and met his erection. Momentarily stunned by its size, he took a moment to admire its length and thickness, suddenly afraid of how painful it'd feel to be penetrated by it.

His fear dissolved when he looked at his partner and saw him laying with his eyes closed in bliss. He sighed contentedly as he drifted off into his own little world, only to be brought back sharply by the warm and moist feeling of Link's tongue running up and down his member. His dark eyes widened and he gasped sharply as pure pleasure ran through his system, making him start to shake with each stroke of the other's oral organ.

He moaned loudly when five inches out of ten of his member slid into the Skyloftian's mouth. The hero could feel his own seven inches starting to harden as he listened to the demon lord moan pleasurably.

"Mmm...ahhh! Wow...L-Link, when did you get...so talented with your tongue?"

He slid his mouth of quickly to reply, "Must have learned from all the times you've licked me on the neck." Before the other could say anything else, his member was returned to his boyfriend's oral cavern.

The youth's blood began to rush from his head to lower regions as his lover moaned louder. To add extra pleasure, he swirled his tongue around the tip of the length as he worked to bob his head up and down.

Something hit Ghirahim and he immediately pulled the younger's head off of his member. Link looked at him in confusion, for he could see that he wasn't finished yet. He did see, however, small trickles of pre ooze out of the tip. He wanted to go back to his mission, but the demon lord held tightly onto his head.

"Link, there's something I need to warn you about."

The other smiled. "What? Do you have, like, rocket blast cum or something weird like that?"

"No not quite," he replied grinning at the other male's little joke. "I need to tell you that I don't know if I'm capable of controlling my powers when I cum. You know that I have the ability to teleport and summon daggers, right?"

"Yeah, as well as summon swords and heal yourself."

"Right. Well, I'm not sure if I can control those powers when I lose control of...everything else."

The youth tilted his head in curiousity. "How bad could it be?"

The other's pale face turned a little red. "One time when I was...you know...masturbating...I sent several daggers flying at a nearby wall. They covered the entire thing."

"How big a wall are we talking?"

"Twelve feet high and twenty-three feet wide. The Moblins measured the exact length."

Despite him feeling a little nervous, the Skyloftian gently cupped the side of his lover's face. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine." He gave his concerned lover a gentle kiss before returning to his still throbbing member.

Without hesitating, he licked up all of the pre-cum before continuing his bobbing and swirling of his head and tongue respectively. Ghirahim's panting and moaning started speeding up with each passing second. As he said earlier, a swarm of daggers suddenly surrounded the couple. Realizing that he was starting to lose control, the demon lord teleported them outside, behind the statue. He then released swarm after swarm of the tiny blades as his lover continued to please him.

Involuntarily, he suddenly pressed Link's head down further onto his member, causing him to slightly gag. The hero reached up and took hold of the hand as he repositioned his head so he wasn't choking anymore. His partner's rapid breathing and moaning sounds were making the blood rush from his head to his own throbbing organ between his legs. When he figured that the demon lord's climax was nearing, he stopped swallowing all of the saliva building up in his mouth and let it pool around the member as he continued his tongue-dance and bobbing motion, as well as speeding up said actions. Though the saliva built up quickly, not a drop of it left his mouth, with Ghirahim's member acting as a plug to keep the liquid contained. As Link's head moved, so did the pool of spit, which only added to the pleasure the other felt.

Suddenly, the older being's back arched and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He sent wave after wave of the daggers into the forest while unleashing his load into Link's mouth. The Skyloftian swallowed every drop that seeped and squirted out of his lover's bulging erection, along with the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth.

The hero smiled down at his lover as he laid there, his white hair matted to his forehead. He snuggled against him and felt one arm drape over his shoulders, while the other rose lazily into the air and snapped. Within seconds, they were back in Link's room.

The youth leaned upwards and kissed the temple of the older. "Told you I'd be just fine."

Half-lidded dark eyes peered into sky-blue. "Well, I'm sure you're used to taking a ton of risks, Skyld, but I don't want you to do that too often; I'm just as worried about your health as you are mine, y'know."

The youth grinned at his lover. "I know. There's just something about you that makes me want to do something reckless. Whenever I look at you, I get a sense of danger, of thrill, of excitement! That special quality of yours just makes me feel so _wild and free_!"

Ghirahim grinned at him. "Wow, your spirit's even more uncontrollable than I thought. You let things spiral out of control and you can lose everything in one fell swoop. You just remember that, Skyld."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he stated sounding like a rebellious teen speaking to his mother.

The older being gently kissed his lover, caressing his cheek with one hand and letting the other run through his hair. For some reason, it felt better when his lover did it than when the youth did it himself.

"Shall I attend to _your_ hard-on now? I want to taste you at least _once_ before taking you all the way."

The Skyloftian grinned. "No need. Here," he stated holding up his left hand, which had white globs on it. Ghirahim eyed it questioningly.

"I thought you swallowed all of my cum?"

"I did," the other stated smiling. "Did you really think I'd let the moments that you screamed and panted go to waste?"

Dark eyes widened in realization. "You're getting to be more like me every second, Skyld."

His grin widened. "You wanted to taste me, didn't you? Don't worry, I took the liberty of getting it all off of me and onto my hand," he said waving his hand in front of his lover's face.

A smile tugged at the corners of white lips as a long tongue darted out and licked the white substance off of the other's fingers and palm.

"You sure you're ready for more?" The demon lord asked after savoring and swallowing the taste of his lover.

"I'm ready," the youth stated with a confident smile.

Hardly needing to move the younger being, the older flipped them so he was on top of the green-clad hero. A devious smirk formed on his white lips as he summoned one of his swords and grabbed the clothes of the other.

"Wait, Ghirahim! This is literally the _only_ outfit I've got, you can't slice it!"

His smirk broadened into a full-blown smile. "Liar. If this is your only outfit, than what's in that wardrobe over there?"

The youth's eyes trailed over to the wooden wardrobe near the door. '_Damn,'_ he thought himself, '_didn't think about that._'

_Slice, slash, rip, tear._ Shreds of green tunic fell elegantly to the floor like strings of confetti. The rest of the hero's equipment had been set on the floor before he had even begun to please the older, so there was no need to rid himself of it. Now both men laid atop Link's bed, nude.

Ghirahim wasted no time in exploring the body of his partner. His tongue and lips explored every nook and cranny their owner set his sights on in an attempt to arouse the youth once more. Hearing sharp gasps and heavy breathing indicated that his search was spawning promising results, until he felt the Skyloftian's seven-inch member arise from its slumber once more.

The demon lord grinned as he traced his fingers up and down the hardened organ, relishing the feel of his lover. Hearing the gentle moans caused his ten-inch to be revived, thus completing their preparations for their next course of action. Knowing what was going to happen next, the hero gently placed his feet over the shoulders of his lover, who hesitantly placed his hard-on near the boy's entrance and prodded it for a second, letting him know of the tip's existance and size.

"You sure you're ready for this, Skyld?"

Said teen swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "I...I'm ready. I'm kinda scared, but I'm ready."

The older leaned in and gently kissed his lover. "Don't worry, I'll go as slow as you want me to. I don't wanna hurt you, Link."

The boy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a few deep breaths and held onto his bed sheets for dear life. "Okay. Do it."

Ghirahim held onto his hips as he pushed into him. This earned him a shriek from the other, who clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain. The demon lord didn't move for fear of hurting him, and waited for the other to signal him to go in deeper. He knew this would hurt, but only three inches have made it in so far.

After a few minutes, the boy slowly nodded and felt another four inches press into him. "Gfff!" He inhaled sharply as he felt his walls stretch to their fullest capacity, though he knew this wasn't all of his lover's length. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes, the pain almost too much for him to take.

The demon lord, understanding the amount of pain the other must be experiencing, decided to try and produce pleasure of some sort while he adjusted. He moved in and out with the amount of his member already inside of the hero, moving slowly to produce a sensation of some sort.

Realizing what his lover was doing, the boy's eyes remained shut in a more gentle way than they were earlier. He also began to maon softly as pain slowly gave way to pleasure, but his partner was starting to get antsy at the slow pace they were going. He picked up the pace a little, causing himself to move deeper into the other.

"Ah, ow! Ghira...Ghirahim, stop! You...you're starting to hurt me!"

His dark eyes glanced down into light blue. "I'm s-sorry, Link. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Wha-" His unfinished question is soon answered when the demon lord went even deeper into the boy, shoving all ten inches into his rear end. This resulted in a gentle yelp from the boy. He hadn't screamed as loudly because his lover's organ had hit a small bundle of nerves within his cavern, which shot a wave of pleasure through him.

"Ghirahim...h-hit that spot again."

Confused, the albino lord turned his hips slightly. "What, you mean this one?" He thrust in hard, hitting the nerve bundle again.

"AHHHHhhhh! Yeah, that one!"

Realizing what this special spot does, the older aimed his thrusts into the spot, only missing to prevent his partner from cumming too soon. Link soon noticed this and appreciated it; he wanted the sensations to last as long as possible.

Soon, the youth felt no more pain at having the foreign object penetrating his cavern; every thrust sent pleasure spiraling through him whether the other hit his sweet spot or not, though hitting it did seem to heighten both of their arousals for a brief moment. The Skyloftian began to pant heavily and moan loudly as he felt his climax nearing, though it still seemed pretty far away.

"Ghir...Ghirahim...mmmm..."

"I know, Skyld. I-I'm about to c-cum, too."

Link nodded slowly as he spread his legs out farther to increase the penetration. Noticing that the other was starting to tire out, he began moving his hips violently to keep the moment alive. These new violent movements revived the demon lord and he started to violently slam himself against the other, creating a loud _smack_ every time he did so, not that it could be heard over their pants and moans.

The older could feel his climax approaching quickly, so he started to pound violently into his lover's sweet spot.

"Ahh! Ghirahim, I'm gonna...gonna...oh...oh god...GHIRA...GHIRAHIM!"

The Skyloftian yelled his lover's name as he reached the pique of his pleasure and released his load all over both of their stomachs. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned loudly as the rest of his juices seeped from his member. Meanwhile, the older continued to ravage his body.

"LINNNNNNK!" The clenching of the youth's cavern caused the demon lord to climax and fill the entrance with his secretion. Once he was finished, he gently removed his member from the boy's rear and reached down for his garments. He gently wiped the cum from their stomachs, then lifted the hero's end by his legs and set the fabric down on the sheets, in the knick of time. The white fluid seeped from his cavern and formed a small puddle on the torn white jumpsuit. Once it all appeared to have drained from his lover, Ghirahim bundled up the cloth and set it down on the floor, knowing it'd have to have a good washing later.

Exhaustion finally got the best of him and he laid down next to his lover, who curled up next to him. "I love you Ghirahim," he stated drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

"I love you too, Link," the other replied while following the youth into a blissful sleep of his own. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Wait, Zelda! Can't we talk about this?" The red-headed Skyloftian asked grabbing a hold of her arm.<p>

Thye were both outside, only five feet away from a leaping platform. "Forget it," she screamed twisting her arm out of his grasp. "You almost killed Link pulling off a stunt like that! How can I ever forgive you? I mean, I know you don't like him, but I never thought you'd go _that_ far! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, okay? I thought those lights out there were you signalling me to come and rescue you, so I went to the green one and saw him falling. I then figured that if he was risking his life for a plunge like that, that meant there _had_ to be some sort of protection that would keep me safe from certain death. So I did it, I leapt!"

"That was totally reckless and dumb! Your 'attempt to come to my rescue' could've killed you both! Then- THEN you had the _nerve_ to tell Cawlin and Stritch not to tell me about it! So then you _must've _known it was a stupid mistake to start with, and that's why you didn't want them to tell me!"

"Look, it was a stupid mistake, okay?" He started hitting his forehead with his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She reached up and halted his hand movements. "Will you stop that? God, what with your lack of understanding for safety and such, it's amazing you're still alive. You and Link are much more alike than you think."

"I swear it won't happen again!"

"I should hope not! Next time you might not be so lucky!"

He nodded while gently blushing at being lectured by a girl. She sounded as though she was his mother, and, given the current situation, he felt as though he was indeed a child once more.

She sighed as she noticed his embarassment. "Look, I know you helped Link fight the Imprisoned a few times. I thank you for that, you put your life on the line to fight a great evil. But you gotta start thinking about things before you actually do them. Did you even consider asking father or any other professor about those lights before you flew out?"

"Yeah, actually. Headmaster said that those lights revealed holes in the clouds, which could let us get to the surface. I thought they were light signals sent by you from the surface."

Another sigh escaped her. "Listen, just don't go back to the surface, okay? It's too dangerous to take a plunge like that."

His eyes lit up. "Unless you wanna make us Sailcloths?"

She rubbed the area in her eyes with her fingers. "I'll consider it. Right now, though, I've gotta go. Tell the others I said 'bye', okay?"

"You got it!" He waved goodbye as she leaped off the edge and whistled to call her Loftwing.

As she soared towards the green light, in idea hit the girl. '_Oh! Maybe __**that's**__ why Link hasn't felt like flying lately! The memory of Groose falling on him must have him slightly afraid of flying! I'll have to talk to him about it once I get home._'

Little did she realize that her childhood friend wouldn't be alone when she returned.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, yeah, I know I oughta be working on SaW, but I just got done playing Skyward Sword and felt like this one-shot had to be told. Lemme know how I did, I worked REALLY hard on this by the way...considering how it's over 8,000 words long O.O**


End file.
